1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of cosmetic tooth whitening. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of applying a whitening composition that includes one or more complementary dyes to a person's teeth using an appropriate carrier or applicator in order to make the teeth appear more white.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the last decade, tooth bleaching has become extremely popular as more and more people realize the cosmetic benefits of having whiter teeth. There are presently a wide variety of tooth bleaching regimens available. Some are intended strictly for use in a dentist's office, such as laser bleaching, while others comprise home bleaching kits that can either be purchased from a dentist or from mail order television advertisements. Some bleaching regimens utilize compositions having relatively low concentrations of bleaching agent and may take weeks or even months to complete. Other more concentrated and powerful bleaching compositions used in dental offices can show more immediate results.
Although tooth bleaching regimens have found widespread acceptance, they are not without problems. First of all, the bleaching compositions and associated equipments and/or dentist labor costs are relatively high. Laser bleaching procedures performed by dentists at the dental office can cost hundreds, even thousands, of dollars depending on the number of teeth and the severity of staining that must be bleached out. Although cheaper than laser bleaching, home bleaching regimens purchased from dentists can cost hundreds of dollars. Even mail order bleaching regimens from television advertisements can cost upwards of a hundred dollars or more.
Another problem associated with tooth bleaching is the application of peroxide bleaching agents onto the teeth, which have reportedly caused increased tooth sensitivity in some people. Some have even reported moderate to severe pain. One theory is that increased sensitivity and pain result from the bleaching agent working its way through pores which naturally occur in teeth and into the pulp chamber. Others have posited that certain carriers can cause teeth to become somewhat desiccated or dehydrated, which can cause increased internal fluid pressure and pain within the pulp chamber.
In response to reported cases of increased tooth sensitivity, some manufacturers of tooth bleaching compositions have tried alternative solvents within the carrier in order to reduce the dehydrating effects of the bleaching composition. Others have prepared desensitizing compositions intended to offset the painful effects of tooth bleaching.
While the foregoing remedial steps have helped to reduce tooth sensitivity, they have not eliminated or reduced the root cause of sensitivity, which is the use of peroxide-based bleaching agents as the sole means for whitening. If anything, the use of desensitizing agents has allowed for the use of even harsher and more concentrated bleaching compositions.
Accordingly, what are needed are dental compositions and methods for whitening a person's teeth which eliminated, or at least reduced, the need for applying bleaching compositions to a person's teeth.
In addition, what are needed are compositions and methods for whitening a person's teeth which did not result in increased tooth sensitivity or pain.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide compositions and methods for whitening teeth that could increase tooth whiteness above and beyond what is possible using bleaching compositions alone.
Such compositions and methods for whitening teeth are disclosed and claimed herein.